dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rematch with Goku Black! Enter Super Saiyan Rosé
"Goku Black Rematch! The Appearance of Super Saiyan Rosé!!" (再戦ゴクウブラック! 超サイヤ人ロゼ登場!!, Saisen Gokū Burakku! Sūpā Saiya-jin Roze tōjō!!) is the fifty-sixth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is August 28, 2016. Summary Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks arrive in the alternate timeline after the Time Machine has been repaired. Shortly after arriving, Goku is suddenly attacked by members of Earth's Resistance. Future Trunks uses his sword to cut the missiles fired at Goku, prompting Vegeta to smirk proudly. The soldiers prepare to attack once more, but Future Trunks tells them to stop as Goku is not Goku Black. The soldiers recognize Future Trunks and exchange greetings with him, also asking him for his autograph. They apologize to Goku for mistaking him for Goku Black, and also slyly comment on Vegeta's mean face. As Future Trunks properly introduce Goku and Vegeta to the soldiers, the soldiers note that they must be warriors from the past sent to reinforce them against Goku Black. Future Trunks is surprised to hear this, as only he, Future Mai and Future Bulma know about the time machine. After looking at Future Mai's discarded hat, Future Trunks asks them who told them about this, and they reply that Future Mai did. At an underground subway station, used as the Earth's resistance headquarters, Future Mai is tending to a soldier's injuries as Future Trunks reunites with her, relieved that she is alive. She tells the group about the resistance army's fight with Goku Black, how their past base was destroyed, and her inspiring the soldiers to survive as Future Trunks will return with reinforcements. Future Trunks asks Future Mai if she protected everyone, but as she reveals to him the remaining civilians, she tears up and says she couldn't protect everyone. Goku comforts her, telling her she did all she could and she has nothing to be ashamed of. A little girl appears in front of Future Mai, but as Goku says hi to her, she is frightened as she runs and hides behind her older brother. Future Trunks walks up to the two kids and makes them smile by making silly faces, also comforting the other civilians. Vegeta is proud of Future Trunks' treatment of the civilians, telling them to make some room as he throws a capsule, revealing a giant banquet of freshly made food made by Bulma, surprising everyone. Vegeta then gives Future Mai a couple more capsules, telling her they are full of other stuff they can use for their leisure, as Future Mai happily thanks him. Goku is surprised to see Future Yajirobe also eating, and Future Trunks wonders how he survived the battle with the Androids. Future Yajirobe said that Future Korin gave him the last Senzu Bean as he was close to dying. A soldier mocks Future Yajirobe by saying that he always hid during the battles to eat food, prompting the other soldiers to laugh at him. Later, Future Mai thanks Goku and Vegeta for their help, but Goku reminds her that they still have to defeat Goku Black for there to be true peace. Vegeta announces that he will deal with Goku Black alone, but despite his protests, engages Goku in a game of rock-paper-scissors, much to Future Trunks and Future Mai's confusion. Vegeta wins the battle as Future Trunks asks Vegeta if he could join in the fight. Vegeta tells him that he has Future Mai and the world to look after, and if anything happens to him and Goku, he and Future Mai can return to the past. The three Saiyans then fly away, ready to do battle with Goku Black. Goku Black is seen embracing the bleak world, saying that his utopia is almost here as he has to deal with the rest of the humans. Vegeta fires a ki blast in the air in order to inform Goku Black of their location, and Goku Black uses the light to confront them. Goku Black says that he thought he destroyed the time machine, as Vegeta immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue to do battle. Future Trunks notes Goku Black's unsurprised expression, wondering if Goku Black has seen the form somewhere before. Goku Black applauds Vegeta, telling him that he must have trained well to ascend to such a level, teleporting in front of Vegeta without the Saiyan prince instantly reacting. Vegeta, surprised, realizes that Goku Black is far stronger than when he last fought with Goku. Vegeta then prepares to assault Goku Black, launching him far away with a barrage of hard punches. Goku describes how weird it feels seeing someone with his exact face getting punched, now knowing how Vegeta felt when Goku fought with Copy-Vegeta on Planet Potaufeu. Future Trunks asks Goku if Goku Black really is a god like Zamasu because he referred to Vegeta as a "mere human". Vegeta knocks Goku Black into the ground and further assaults him, but Goku Black, unaffected by the attacks, smirks at Vegeta, who suddenly senses something. Goku Black then kicks Vegeta hard, knocking him back to where Goku and Future Trunks are standing. Goku Black compliments Vegeta's ability, then prepares to show the Saiyans something as he powers up, revealing his new transformation, Super Saiyan Rosé. Goku Black reveals that he has fully mastered Goku's powers and that he is now at a level above the Saiyans. Vegeta reminds Goku Black that he is his opponent and attacks him again, catching one of Goku Black's punches and preparing to punch him. Vegeta is then stabbed clean through the chest from an Energy Blade from Goku Black. As Vegeta is knocked out and falls to the ground, Goku Black calls him the "appetizer to the "opening course". Noting that the "appetizer" made him stronger, he will then take care of the "main dish" (referring to Goku) and rise to greater heights. Goku immediately transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and tells Future Trunks to look after Vegeta. As the two fight, Future Trunks wonders if they are evenly matched, but Vegeta weakly comments that they aren't as Goku is knocked to the ground in one hard blow. Goku Black begins charging a Black Kamehameha, but is interrupted by the arrival of Zamasu (albeit his future counterpart, much to the surprise of the three Saiyans. Future Zamasu reminds Goku Black that he will finish off Goku. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Techniques Used *Energy Blade - Used by Goku Black as a Super Saiyan Rose to defeat Vegeta by stabbing him clean through the chest. Also used in his brief scuffle with Goku. *Black Kamehameha - Used by Goku Black in an attempt to finish off Goku, but is interrupted by the arrival of Future Zamasu. Gallery ca:Episodi 56 (BDS) es:Episodio 56 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:2016